wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joseph Field
Joseph Field (b. January 5, 1990 in Sydney, Australia) is the middle son of Paul Field and the nephew of Anthony Field and Luke Field and Clare Field's younger brother and Dominic Field's older brother. He always does camera filming as when he and his brother, Dominic work with The Wiggles. About Joseph Field Gender: Male Aged: (3-17) (29 In 2019) Favorite Color: Red Birthday: January 5, 1990 Family: Lives with his brothers Dominic Field, Luke Field and his sister Clare Field, and he lives with his father Paul Field. Hobbies: Dancing, Sports, Camera Filming, and Running. Videos he appears in *Wiggle Time! (1993 video) - age 3 *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (video) (2001) - age 11 Joseph Field's outfits * a black, red and green checkerboard sweater, and light blue jeans and black jeans. * a yellow, white and black stripes shirt, and blue jeans. * a white T-shirt, and blue shorts, * a danielion, red, and black sweater, and blue jeans. * a pirate costume. * a the wiggles t-shirt, with a viking helmet. * a navy blue sweater. * a red and white striped shirt, and black jean shorts. * a joseph costume. * a white long sleeve shirt, with a maroon tie. * a wiggly colored dancer. * a farmer brown costume. * a black t-shirt. * a dark blue suit, with black tie, a gray skirt, and black boots. * a cheerleader outfit. * a white t-shirt, with black shorts with white flowers. * a bananas in pajamas t-shirt. * a red t shirt with white flowers. * a black suit, and black pants. * a red and white stripe shirt, a and black hat. * a white t-shirt, and tan shorts. * a network wiggles costume. * a dark blue t-shirt, and black shorts. Gallery Paulineandthefieldkids.jpg|Pauline and the Field kids Babyjoseph.jpg|Pauline and Joseph Field Josepheaster.jpg|Joseph in easter Greg,AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Joseph GregandJoseph.jpg|Greg and Joseph JosephField.jpg|Joseph in "Wiggle Time!" JosephFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Joseph and his cousin, Sofia Silvestrini JosephinYummyYummy.jpg|Joseph in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandJosephField.jpg|Murray and Joseph JosephinBigRedCar.jpg|Joseph in "Big Red Car" JosephFieldJumping.jpg|Joseph jumping JosephBumpinghisHead.jpg|Joseph bumping his head JosephFieldasPirate.jpg|Joseph as a pirate JosephinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Joseph in "Wake Up Jeff!" GoSantaGo56.png|Joseph in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JosephFieldinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Joseph in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 1997" JosephFieldasJoseph.jpg|Joseph as Joseph ClareandJosephField.jpg|Joseph and Clare AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Anthony and Joseph Murray,JosephandClareField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Clare TheWigglesMovie260.jpg|Joseph in "The Wiggles Movie" JosephFieldinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Joseph in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" JosephandEmma.jpg|Joseph and Emma JosephandDominicField.jpg|Joseph and Dominic JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video" JosephFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Joseph in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert JosephinHastetotheWedding.png|Joseph in "Haste to the Wedding" musical JosephFieldinTootToot!.jpg|Joseph in "Toot Toot!" JosephinTVSeries2.jpg|Joseph in TV Series 2 DominicandJosephField.jpg|Dominic and Joseph JosephonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Joseph in Disneyland JosephFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Joseph in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" JosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Joseph in "Yule Be Wiggling" ClareandJosephFieldinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Clare and Joseph Field in Yule Be Wiggling JosephinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Joseph in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" Murray,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Murray, Joseph and Dominic JosephinTVSeries3.jpg|Joseph in TV Series 3 JosephinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Joseph in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordandJosephField.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Joseph CaptainFeathersword,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Joseph, his brother Dominic and Captain Feathersword WagsandJosephField.jpg|Wags and Joseph TheWiggles,JosephandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggles, Dominic and Joseph JosephinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Joseph in "Santa's Rockin'!" Joseph,ClareandLuciaField.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Lucia Seamus,ClareandJosephField.jpg|Joseph, his sister Clare and his cousin Seamus Clare,JosephandDominicinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Joseph in Santa's Rockin'! concert JosephinAmazingAlpaca.jpg|Joseph in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 5 TheLittleWigglesandJosephField.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Joseph Joseph.jpg|Joseph in Rove Live Josephjohnfield.jpg|Joseph Field PumpkinFaceCrewCredits.jpg|Joseph's name in end credits JosephFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Joseph at Hot Potato Studios Category:People Category:Families Category:Child Performers Category:Children Category:Born in 1990's Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Catholic Category:Galleries Category:2013